Epona
is a recurring animal in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Epona is Link's faithful horse companion. She is a brown horse with a white mane. In most of her appearances, Epona can be called if Link plays "Epona's Song" in one capacity or another. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Epona is first encountered at Lon Lon Ranch when she is only a young foal. Epona initially acts wild and untamed towards Link, shying away from him when he approaches her. Only Malon is able to get close to Epona. After Malon teaches Link "Epona's Song" on his Fairy Ocarina, Epona develops a fondness for Link and stops acting wildly around him. When Link returns to Lon Lon Ranch as an adult, Epona has become a mare. Unfortunately, Ingo, the ranch's caretaker, has been given control of the ranch by Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Link plays "Epona's Song" to tame Epona and challenges the unknowing Ingo to a horse race. After beating him two consecutive times, Link is given the horse, whom Ingo suddenly recognizes as Epona, whom he thought was untameable and was supposed to give to Ganondorf as a gift. Ingo keeps his promise and gives Link the horse; however, he locks the two inside Lon Lon Ranch. Link and Epona then escape the ranch by jumping over the fence out into Hyrule Field. After this, Link can call Epona to him by playing "Epona's Song" and ride her. Epona can jump over short fences and, at one point, jump over the ravine in Gerudo Valley. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link is seen riding Epona in the Lost Woods at the outset of the game. The two are ambushed by Skull Kid, a mischievous being wearing a strange mask known as Majora's Mask, and his two fairy companions, Tatl and Tael. After Link regains consciousness, Skull Kid steals Epona, but Link tries to hang on to her. However, he is unable to hang on for very long, and falls off. He chases them into a hollow tree, and falls into a portal. Link finds himself in the land of Termina. The Skull Kid appears again, telling Link that he has disposed of Epona before turning him into a Deku Scrub. Link later finds her at Romani Ranch, where Romani and Cremia have taken good care of her. After blowing up the rock blocking the way to the ranch with a Powder Keg, Link tries out for the role of assistant to Romani, and after Link successfully passes a test, Epona is his once more. Romani also teaches him "Epona's Song". Link utilizes Epona's skills to cross a fence that blocks the way to the Great Bay. He also needs to use Epona's skills to gain access to Ikana Canyon. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link appears riding an unnamed horse that looks similar to Epona in the opening sequence of both games. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker In the game's prologue Link can be seen riding a horse that looks similar to Epona. The prologue is widely thought to cover the events of Ocarina of Time meaning the horse depicted there could be the same horse from Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures If a Link acquires a carrot and throws it on the ground, each of the four Links will be able to ride Epona for a short period of time, which can be extended by running over additional carrots. While on Epona, Link cannot be damaged by enemies and can knock Force Gems out of other characters. Link only gains Epona once, in the stage called The Field, during Hylian Adventure. However, Epona is a valuable addition to the Shadow Battle mode. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap A horse similar in appearance to Epona appears together with Malon near the North Gate of Hyrule Town, after Link has found the key to Lon Lon Ranch. This horse is attached to a cart that holds the bottles of milk that Malon sells in town. When Link is in his Minish form and fuses Kinstones with the horse, its name is given as Epona. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] Link can ride Epona from the very beginning. However, unlike in the other games, Epona can be given another name. also, this is the only game in which link can use his Sword while riding her. At the beginning of the game, Link and Epona work at Ordon Ranch, rounding up the grazing Ordon Goats. After work has ended, Link's friend, Ilia, a horse-loving girl living in Ordon Village, takes Epona to the nearby Spirit's Spring, as the healing water there is good for her. The next day is Epona and Link's day off; however, unforeseen circumstances force Link and Epona to travel into Faron Woods and find the children, Talo, Malo and Beth who have run into the woods after a monkey that had been troubling the village. After some horse training on the third day, Ilia sees that Epona has been injured jumping fences. Angered at Link's apparent carelessness, she takes Epona to the Spirit's Spring to heal her injury. However, on this day, Link is supposed to deliver a gift from Ordon Village to Hyrule Castle. He cannot get there on time without Epona, so he runs after her with Colin, one of the village children. However, the road to the Spirit's Spring is blocked by Talo and Malo. Link gives them his Wooden Sword to pass by them. After traveling further into the woods, he discovers that the path to the Spirit's Spring has been blocked by a gate, but sneaks his way by it by crawling through a tunnel to the Spirit's Spring. Link finds Epona and Ilia at the Spirit's Spring. He is forgiven by Ilia, but from out of nowhere, evil creatures known as Bulblins, riding huge mounts called Bullbos appear and kidnap Ilia, Colin and Epona. The distressed Link meets upon Epona in Kakariko Village, however, she has been agitated by the evil creatures and gone wild. Link is able to mount her and calm her down. When he rides back to Ordon Village with the good news that their children have been saved, Colin is taken by Bulblins again, however, he is able to chase after them and reclaim him. In two of the battles against King Bulblin, as well as the final battle against Ganondorf, the player must ride on Epona to fight. In the final battle, Zelda rides on Epona with Link. Epona can be summoned if Link uses a special kind of grass called Horse Grass to play "Epona's Song". Also, later in the game, Link receives the Horse Call, which he can use to call Epona from anywhere besides the Snowpeak and Gerudo Desert provinces, as well as dungeons and other selected areas. Notably, if Link speaks to Epona in wolf form, Epona will recognize him as Link. Epona will then tell Link that he should return to his proper form if he wishes to ride her. ''Link's Crossbow Training The Horseback Target Practice stage in Link's Crossbow Training involves shooting targets while riding Epona. Etymology Epona is named after Epona, the Celtic goddess of horses, whose name and worship spread throughout the Celtic and Roman worlds. Epona can be traced back under that name to the Gallic peoples of what is now northern France. However as these people, along with the Celts, are descendants of tribal peoples who came from the east, spreading up along the Danube Valley into central and western Europe, it is not surprising that kindred peoples have the horse as a primary totem deity as the horse would have been vital for a wandering people. These peoples, as Pagans today tend to do, associate the male energies of nature with horned animals, such as the stag. It seemed natural then then that the mare became associated with the feminine aspects of nurturing and fertility. Early carvings of Epona often show her with foals or feeding horses emphasizing this aspect. In particular white mares were venerated - most likely because white was always seen as a "pure" color with deep spiritual connotations and also, unless specifically bred for, white horses are uncommon. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Link's Crossbow Training characters